


The Thing Nobody Talked About

by MidnightWrite



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWrite/pseuds/MidnightWrite





	

Ever since Bucky had been back, he had been living at the Avengers tower. He rarely spoke, and when he did, it was only to Steve. The rest of the Avengers didn't question it after Tony made a joke and Steve glared at him so hard Tony could feel the holes drilling into his head.

The first month, Bucky hardly left his room. Steve took meals up to him and kept him company. Steve also stocked up on books of every sort, asking Tony for more every few weeks. Tony never commented. 

Once Bucky had warmed up a tiny bit, he started appearing at meals. He always sat either beside Steve or behind him, never taking part in any conversation. He sat silently, hair falling in front of his face, listening to the Avengers plan, recap, and just be themselves. Steve would include him in conversation, but he would just mumble responses. Steve had expected this. He had an idea of what Bucky had been through, and he knew it was best not to push him.

The Thing started happening a few months after Bucky's move in. He was seen more often. He would walk around the tower. 

Actually, Steve would walk around the tower. Bucky would follow him, holding on to the very edge of his shirt. He never pressured Steve to go anywhere, he just followed, keeping his eyes on Steve's shoulders and Steve's shirt tightly pinched between his fingers. 

Steve didn't mind. He never minded. He was so........Steve. He went about his normal business. He would visit Stark and Banner and ask about their latest project. He would visit Barton on the practice range. He would cook dinner for the team. And he never asked Bucky to move or tell him that he needed space. 

The Avengers had their questions, but one look from Steve told them it was best not to ask. 

This went on for months, yet Steve was never annoyed. Sometimes, when Bucky's nightmares were especially bad, he would knock on Steve's bedroom door and Steve would welcome him, allowing him to lay against his chest and listen to his heartbeat, assuring Bucky that there was a living person who knew what he had been through. 

This had gone on for a few weeks unnoticed until one day, Steve was making breakfast. Tony walked into the kitchen and leaned back against the counter. He stared at Steve. 

"What do you want, Tony?" Steve said, not exactly agitated. 

"I want to know why Barnes was in your room last night." Tony raised his eyebrows.

Steve spun around like he'd been stuck with a hot poker.

"How the hell did you know that?" He demanded.

"Language, Cap. I went past Barnes' room last night and his door was open. I asked JARVIS where he was, and he said your room." 

Steve sighed heavily and prayed that Bucky wouldn't come down anytime soon.

"It's none of your business, Stark, but Bucky has bad nightmares and sometimes needs to be near someone. That someone being me." Steve pinched the bridge of his nose.

The conversation ended when Bruce came into the kitchen. The bacon may have been slightly burnt, but nobody commented.

When Steve and Bucky (Steve mostly) told the Avengers they were in a relationship, no one was surprised. It hadn't been long, and Bucky was the one that asked. Steve, having been in love with Bucky since they were teenagers, had obviously accepted enthusiastically. The Avengers were shocked to see Bucky smiling as Steve recounted the story of the first time they had been on a "date" with two girls, who were oblivious to the fact that they were covers for Bucky and Steve. 

"Life is so different now. Back in the fifties I would never have dreamed of telling anyone." Bucky's voice was rough from under use. The Avengers were stunned into silence.

"Like I said, things have changed. For the better." Steve said, smiling broadly at Bucky and earning a smile in return. 

It was a subtle change. Instead of holding his t-shirt, Bucky held Steve's hand. Never with his metal arm though. Steve rarely touched the arm and when he did, he could feel Bucky wincing. When Steve put his arm around Bucky's shoulders, he would always let his hand fall down onto Bucky's chest, never going near the junction of metal and flesh. It was slightly peculiar behavior, but again, comments were silenced.

Again, Tony just had to ask. This time, it was in the gym. Steve was punching the newest punching bag, and Tony just stood watching.

"What Stark. Just ask." Steve was annoyed. He caught the punching bag and held it steady.

"Why don't you ever go near frosty's metal arm. It functions just the same," he said.

"Well Stark, if you really must know, Buck doesn't like anyone touching his metal arm because he can't feel it and it reminds him of the time he was captive with Hydra. Obviously, he wouldn't want his significant other reminding him of the days he couldn't feel emotions." 

Tony left the gym silently.

Steve was so careful with Bucky. He never rushed, always making sure he was okay before any social situation. And Steve would always ask permission to kiss him. Without fail, Steve never took, always gave.

It had nearly been two years since Bucky moved in to the Avenger's tower. He woke up in his own bed, his nightmares had not been as bad as usual. He decided he would give back to the people who had done so much for him in his recovery.

He went down to the kitchen, making standard pancakes, bacon, sausage, and eggs for everyone. Tony was the first one down as always. He didn't even notice the brunette and thought Steve was making breakfast as usual. 

"I....I ah......I didn't kn- I couldn't figure out how to use that....machine." Tony nearly jumped out of his skin to hear the deeper voice.

"Geez man you scared me. It's fine. I'll make the coffee."

"Will you.....show me how to uh...how to use it?" Bucky looked up from behind his curtain of hair.

"Sure. Of-of course." Tony was impressed that he was carrying on a conversation. 

While Tony was showing Bucky how to use the coffee machine, Clint and Bruce came downstairs, watching in silent awe as the two conversed. Natasha followed, not saying a word.

Steve was the last to come down. He smelled bacon when his door opened and wondered who had made breakfast.

When he reached the kitchen, he heard a laugh he hadn't heard in ages. He rounded the corner to see Bucky, still hiding behind his hair, but laughing at a joke Bruce had told. He was standing near the stove, serving everyone breakfast. A fond smile crossed his lips as he stepped into the kitchen, others seeming to get the message and go into the dining room with their plates, giving them a tiny bit of privacy. 

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist, leaning down slightly to rest his head on his shoulder. 

"Thank you for making breakfast," Steve whispered.

Bucky turned, forcing Steve to look at his eyes instead. 

"I wanted to-I wanted to say tha-thank you to ev-everyone." Bucky said, still in the process of training his voice to work properly again. 

Steve rested his forehead against Bucky's, smiling softly. Bucky leaned up, kissing Steve's lips for a few seconds, even venturing out to run his hand through Steve's bed head. After he broke the kiss, Steve pulled Bucky into a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you." Steve whispered. 

And the Avengers didn't talk about anything they may or may not have overheard because they may or may not have been eavesdropping.

Bucky continued to improve, and even started to fight with the Avengers against the various threats to humanity.

They didn't know what the future held, but Bucky and Steve knew that they never had to face it alone.


End file.
